I Don't WANT Your Help
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Need Your help. Warnings will be placed in the individual Chapters. This Is more then likely going to end In Jou getting hurt AGAIN before his life finally fixes itself. Fail Summery Is Fail. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again to my beautiful Banana's (Readers). Guess what. I have "Rabid Plot Bunnies" nipping at my heels. "I Don't Need Your Help is getting a sequel. Hopefully people will give me some Idea's if I lose my way this time, because I'd hate to put it on HIATUS!  
**  
**This is some time after the ending of I Don't Need Your Help, as if you'd notice, Jounouchi Katsuya drank battery acid and should not have survived. But it's Jou, Nothing keeps him down forever. (Except if I get ZERO reviews!)**

**Also if there is OOCness anywhere, Get over it, it's FANFICTION! I dislike having everything supported by the show. I like Tabloidshipping, the show doesn't support that!**

**Venting Session: Over. **

* * *

Twelve months had passed.

Jounouchi had become stable just ten days after his suicide attempt. However he didn't want to recover, to have to face the world again and so, he managed to will himself into a coma. That was twelve months ago. After the first month of Jounouchi's coma, Kaiba had gone to sit by him every night after work and would sleep in that uncomfortable hospital chair that was positioned beside the Mutt's bed. The media had a field day when the secret was revealed, no Kaiba had ever seen a bigger scandal. For eight months, his company was at the brink of going under and yet he still went to sit by the Mutt, in case he might wake. But he never did.

Kaiba had managed to live down his 'Beastiality Mistake' as he called it. and after only four months he had made back all the money that Kaiba Corp. had lost over the eight months of hell. He'd made it back with about 30% interest too.

Kaiba had a feeling that he shouldn't sleep tonight, and so he ordered coffee. A lot of coffee.

**2:18 AM**

Mmmnngg... Came a mumble from Jou and Kaiba immediately sat up straight only to lean forward and unknowingly smile at the blonde. Who remembers everything.

* * *

**And yes. I leave you with a cliffy. Don't you love me? I want reviews. (I ACCEPT FLAMES!)**

**Also a big thanks to the Guest that sent me this one. **

**"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo  
wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh  
i currently hate you because i see no link for a sequel  
once i learn the kaiba glare i shall glare you to death and then resurrect you, give you a pen, plenty of paper, and make you get writing" **

**Because the sequel is being dedicated to you.**

**Sincerely Drake Dracul, The Banana Tree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the first chapter was so short. Warnings: Character death, lots of tears, OOCness, Angst.**

* * *

"KAIBA!" Jounouchi screamed backing away so fast he flipped backwards off the hospital bed. He blonde sat dumbfounded for only a moment before realizing his arm was gushing blood. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" Jou screamed as Seto hit the buzzer for the nurses to come in. He hit it twice to signal an emergency before he grabbed the blanket that had only moments ago provided warmth for the blonde. Seto held the blanket down firmly, causing pain to the blonde, efficiently having him thrash around more to escape the seemingly evil brunette. Kaiba looks up at the nurses "He saw me and flipped, I think he tore the vein the intravenous was in" He informed them as he held the flailing boy for the nurses to examine. It turned out that Kaiba was correct and that there was a rather serious tear in the Ulnar(1). The nurses put Jou under a general(2) and moved him to the operation theater to stitch up his wrist efficiently enough that somebody would actually cut the string to reopen the wound. The intravenous was plugged into his opposite arm and he was strapped to the bed with thick leather cuffs.

As Jou awoke for the second time, yet again with Kaiba by his side and found he couldn't move, he broke down into tears. "Why can't you people just leave me alone? What did I do wrong?" Seto felt a pang of guilt as he reached out and Jounouchi flinched away, whimpering. "Shhh..." Seto reached further and gently caressed his cheek. Just as Jou was almost calm, an FBI agent knocked and walked into the room "Jounouchi Katsuya?" Jou looked up and the gruff, bulky man sighed, sometimes he really hated this job. "I am sorry to inform you that your father, Jounouchi Katashi was a victim of a suspected gang attack and is now deceased, as far as we are aware he wasn't an intended target, just unlucky. I am truly sorry for your loss." The man stood and left only moments before Katsuya broke down into tears again. Despite what the man had done, and how he'd been treating him, Jou still loved his father dearly. Jou let out a wail of pure anguish and allowed himself to fall slack. This wan all his fault, If he'd gotten better fasted, he could have protected his father. Seto sighed "Is there anything you need?" He paused a moment before adding "Or anyone you need to see?" Jou nodded and sobbed "Shizuka" "Who?" Seto asked "My lil' sista." I went Silent for a moment, the mutt had a sister? "I'll do my best"

**Seto POV**

He'd passed out again after another 20 minutes of grief filled wailing that could make the biggest bully cry. I wiped away the stray tears and kissed the seemingly unconscious Jou only to have him flinch away. "What tha fuck Kaiba!?" he screamed. "Shh... I love you Katsuya, I'm going to find your sister now." He nodded and lay down again. "I love ya too moneybags" I smiled. Even if he was doped up, he'd still said it again. He'd said he loved me twelve months ago, and now he'd said it again. Now, to find his sister.

* * *

**(1) The Ulnar is the vein/artery in your wrist**  
**(2) General anesthetic doesn't numb you, it knocks you out.**


End file.
